Seahorse
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: "Masukkan kuda-laut sebagai hewan yang kubenci." –Akashi Seijuuro, 2017.


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Standard warnings, agak nyermpet M.

* * *

" _Masukkan kuda-laut sebagai hewan yang kubenci." –Akashi Seijuuro, 2017._

* * *

Ini berawal dari _status update_ milik Momoi yang menyebut pasangan Midorima dan Takao _puppy-couple_. Dua nama yang dikabarkan menjalin hubungan lebih lanjut sebagai tunangan –terima kasih pada Midorima yang sedikit menurunkan kadar ke-tsundere-an nya dan melamar Takao– diketik huruf besar diiringi rentetan emot hati.

 _CONGRATULATION~ CONGRATULATION FOR OUR PUPPY COUPLE MIDO-KUN DAN TAKAO-KUN_ _*heart*_ _OUR PUPPY COUPLE IS REAL YA ALL *heart*_ _*heart*_ _*heart*_ _*heart*_ _*heart*_ _*heart*_

Status yang diperbaharui beberapa menit lalu itu mengundang berbagai reaksi. Selain kebanjiran tanda _like_ dan kata selamat di bagian komentar. Ejek-mengejek di kolom komentar jadi hal yang perlu jadi bahan sipitan mata. Midorima berkali-kali meminta Momoi menghapus statusnya karena ia menganggap itu memalukan. Takao malah ber-PDA (Public Display Attention) ria pada Midorima yang langsung menunjukan ke-tsundere-an nya tanpa celah. Aomine ikut berkomentar mengatai dua orang itu menjijikan dan menyombongkan diri dengan nama _couple_ -nya dengan Kagami, _tiger-couple_. Murasakibara ikut serta untuk menghina Aomine dengan mudahnya. Kuroko dan Ogiwara muncul menegaskan olokan yang disandangkan Murasakibara pada Aomine. Momoi yang punya status juga ikut terlibat dalam perang komentar di sana. Jangan lupakan Aomine yang akhirnya menyumpah-serapahi orang-orang ternama di atas komentarnya.

Kise yang membaca deretan komentar tertawa geli melihat betapa serunya obrolan itu. Ia berguling ke kiri lalu ke kanan, persis seperti anak kecil kegirangan. Jarinya bergerak lincah di atas keypad untuk ikut berpartisipsi.

 _Awwwiiee so cute xD Midorimacchi is a cute puppy, cocok banget sama Takao-cchi!_ _*heart*_ _dan pls Aominecchi, tiger? nggak cocok sama mukamu :p yankee-couple cocok tuh hehehe_

Tombol kirim ditekan.

Balasan komentarnya datang hampir terlalu kilat, Midorima memberi emot garis-garis khas sementara Takao _fan-boying_. Momoi langsung melempar bentuk hati sebagai balasan komentarnya dan menyertakan deretan 'HAHAHAHAHA'. Aomine langsung mencak dan kali ini Kagami muncul, memberi reaksi yang sama dengan Midorima. Kuroko juga masih sejalan bersama Ogiwara dan Murasakibara untuk menindas Aomine.

Tidak tahan pada betapa humorisnya teman-temannya itu, Kise memgangi perut menahan tawanya sementara ia berbalik badan lagi. Putar kiri dan putar kanan, tertawa geli membaca komentar yang makin memanjang ke bawah.

"Ryouta, aku sedang mengerjakan laporan. Pindah tempat kalau kau tidak bisa diam."

Lantas suara itu membuatnya berhenti terkekeh, Kise menunjukan senyum salah tingkah. Dia lupa kalau sedang menjadikan paha Akashi sebagai bantal tiduran. Masih dengan cengiran bocah yang khas, Kise melihat si pemilik mata merah yang terlalu fokus pada layar kristal laptop dan jalinan kalimat dalam layar. Pria itu bahkan tidak meliriknya sejak tadi.

" _Gomen-ssu yo,_ Seicchi. Kau harus baca komen yang di status Momoicchi nanti," ujarnya, masih dengan cengiran. Akashi melirik sebentar dari sudut mata. Wajah tenang dan tertata jadi satu-satunya ekspresi yang bertandang di wajah. Bunyi ketikan di atas laptop yang sempat berhenti kembali terdengar.

Tahu kalau tunangannya itu sedang tidak mau diganggu, Kise merengut. Dia mengusap wajah pada paha yang jadi bantalan kepalanya. Persis seperti kucing yang sedang cari perhatian pada pemiliknya. Akashi yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan mahluk pirang satu itu hanya bergumam pendek. Mata fokus pada layar, jari pada tuts huruf di keypad. Bunyi ketikan terdengar makin jelas karena Kise yang tadinya terkikik kini diam memperhatikan Akashi.

Dua manik almondnya memperhatikan belahan yukata atas, persilangan kain yang dibiarkan longgar memperlihatkan kulit putih dan dada bidang yang seharusnya disembunyikan. Helaian rambut yang agak basah dan jatuh sempurna menutupi tengkuk. Wajah regal yang tenang dan tegas. Kise mendehem mereasakan pipi yang agak panas, dia mengukur pelan dan kembali mengusapkan wajah pada katun tipis warna merah marun. Harusnya dia tidak berusaha mengalihkan mata ke atas sana. Harusnya juga Akashi tidak perlu memberi _sinyal_ yang terlalu jelas dengan pakai yukata setelah mandi.

"Seicchi sengaja." Pria beriris almond itu mendumel, suaranya agak teredam karena wajah yang ditempelkan pada kain yukata.

Kali ini, Akashi membalasnya dengan dengusan singkat. Kise berani bertaruh pemilik rambut merah itu menyeringai kecil kearahnya. Suara ketik berhenti, jemari Akashi menyusup di antara helai rambutnya. Menyisir lembut rambut pirang yang sudah kembali memanjang dan memilin ujungnya. Ia mengusap tengkuk si pirang dengan gerekan yang cukup provokatif, membuat pipi si pirang makin merah, dan rengekan meluncur keluar.

"Kau menyukainya, walau begitu."

Kise mengintip, lalu dia menyesal –atau, entahlah. Akashi benar-benar tahu cara membuatnya jadi kepiting rebus siap santap. Pria pirang itu memukul pelan paha Akashi.

" _Geez,_ Seicchi! Jangan menggodaku dong! Kita sudah sebulan tidak-" dan kata selanjutnya gagal terucap karena Kise yang sesungguhnya frontal dalam hal 'sensual' kini makin tidak bisa dibuat berkata ketika CEO muda itu memperpendek jarak. Hidung saling bersentuhan dan bibir hanya berpaut beberap senti. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro sesungguhnya bisa jadi orang paling sensual dan menggoda dan membuat pasangannya kehilangan kata-kata. Kise yang terkenal sebagai _god of seduction_ di angkatan merekapun tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya merona makin merah.

"Ya?" Suara berat, _husky_ dan jelas menggoda. Si pirang berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena dia masih bernfas dan jantungnya masih berdetak saat itu.

Si pirang reflek menutup wajah yang pasti merah. "Yahhhh Seicchi sudah ah, aku yang malu sendiri!" pria itu menggerutu setengah memekik dan membalik badan ke samping. Akashi yang disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu tertawa renyah dan mengelus helai rambut Kise teratur.

Banyak orang yang bilang, kalau hubungan sexsual – _make love –_ adalah sebuah kehakikian dan harus dilakukan secara teratur dan sesering mungkin untuk memperkuat hubungan antar pasangan.

Nyatanya, tidak begitu.

Untuk Akashi, membangun hubungan yang lebih penting ada pada hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan badan. Ditambah fakta bahwa orang Asia, lebih cenderung mementingkan hubungan kebatinan, antar hati dan hati, atau antar kepala dan kepala. Dan fakta lain bahwa, sebagai seorang penerus kelurga bangsawan yang sangat taat pada peraturan. Hubungan seksual adalah nomor x setelah nama baik, kemampuan, harta dan lain-lainnya. Jadi, sesering apapun mereka melakukan hubungan seksual, paling banyak adalah sebulan sekali. Fakta yang ditilik dengan mata membulat dari beberap orang lain di angkatan mereka, terutama karena tunangannya adalah Kise. Si pirang yang terkenal dengan _the art of seduction and sex_ , kredit sempurna dari testimoni mantan-mantan si pirang yang tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari kaki dan tangan.

Menurut Aomine dan Midorima, itu aneh dan mereka langsung bertanya bagaiman bisa Kise tidak kabur dari dekapan Akashi. Pria itu hanya menghadirkan senyum congkak pada dua orang itu. Jawabannya jelas mudah, dia menaklukan si pirang itu.

Pada dasarnya, _sexual-drive_ Akashi tidak tinggi dibandingkan dengan pria pada umumnya. Dia terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahan, hubungan kolega, karyawan dan jenis-jenis urusan berotak lainnya, untuk punya waktu menikmati hal-hal berbau sensual. Kise adalah pengecualian ketika mereka berdua di dalam satu ruangan, pun itu tidak akan pernah berkakhir ke ranjang kalau Akashi sedang tidak benar-benar ingin.

Tetapi, malah karena alasan itu Kise jadi jinak, istilah kasarnya. Terserah mau dibilang licik atau lihai, Akashi sudah berhasil mengikat Kise pada tahapan yang membuat si pirang itu tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Selain itu, dia berhasil membuat Kise yang dulu selalu kasual denga hubungan seksual jadi merona seperti kepiting rebus ketika dia mulai menggoda.

Pernah dengar kalau kegiatan yang makin jarang dilakukan, sekalinya dilakukan akan memberikan efek yang lebih besar? Itu nyata.

Penuturan langsung dari si pirang, ketika mereka melakukan hubungan ranjang dia seperti merasakan saat pertama dan mengaku bahwa wajahnya tidak pernah semerah itu dengan orang lain, atau antisipasi yang membuatnya melayang dan dihujami kenikmati yang luar biasa.

Akashi menyeringai kecil dalam kepala.

"Ryouta," ia menegur lembut ketika si pirang masih menutupi wajahnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

Kise yang mendengar namanya dipanggil mengintip dari sela-sela jari. "Ugh, iya." Bibir menekuk ke depan dan garis pink tipis masih mewarnai pipi si pirang. Akashi mengecup bibir ranum itu lalu semburat merah muda di masing-masing tempat.

Kise akhirnya menunjukan cengiran khas. Apalagi ketika Akashi menggenggam tangannya dan menyematkan ciuman lembut di pergelangan tangan. _Hidupmu berharga untukku,_ kata-kata Akashi waktu dulu terniang di kepala. Si pirang tersenyum ringan.

"Aku akan selesaikan perkerjaanku dulu." Pria itu mengecup ujung hidung si pirang lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke laptop lagi.

Mengangguk, Kise kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya sementara Akashi kembali dengan laporannya. Ia kembali melihat adu-komentar yang ternyata masih berlanjut di status Momoi.

 ** _Aomine:_** _Tiger-couple!_

 ** _Kagami:_** _Lion-couple!_

 ** _Takao:_** _Kucing garong-couple aja deh lol_

 ** _Aomine:_** _pls, daripada 'puppy-couple' ya, sama sekali nggak keren_

 ** _Momoi:_** _ITU MANIS YAAA_

 ** _Midorima:_** _\- -"_

 ** _Kagami:_** _terus Muraskibara sama Himuro mau kau kasih nama apa?_

 ** _Momoi:_** _PANDA DONG :) MUKKUN SAMA HIMURO KUN KAN UNYU BANGET TERUS HUGGABLE!_

 ** _Kuroko:_** _Aku setuju_

 ** _Kagami:_** _lebih cocok kalo namanya sloth-couple, sama-sama malesnya duo itu._

 ** _Momoi:_** _Kalau Tetsu-kun sama Ogiwara-kun jadi turtle-couple_ _*heart*_ _terus kalo aku sama Tetsu-kun jadi swan-couple hehehe_ _*heart*_

 ** _Aomine:_** _terus Akashi sama Kise mau kau kasih nama apa?_

 ** _Momoi:_** _uhm nggak berani kasih nama nanti kalo salah bahaya QAQ but I will go with phoenix-couple_ _*heart*_

 ** _Kagami:_** _byuntae-couple lebih cocok lmao_

 ** _Kuroko:_** _Kagami-kun, sayang nyawamu._

Tawa sudah berada di ujung lidah, Kise berusaha keras tidak tertawa. Terutama dibagian ' _byuntae-couple_ ', kalau Akashi baca nanti, Kise bisa membayangkan ekspresi jengah pria itu sambil menaikan sebelah alis lalu ikut membalas dengan kalem dan mengatakan 'Dasar tidak sadar diri'. Si pirang itu akhirnya terkikik geli sembari menutup mulutnya.

 _Lmao Kagamicchi, untung Seicchi lagi sibuk loh :"3 Sankyuu Momoicchi_ _*heart*_

Balasan setelah komennya, semua mendoakan semoga Kagami selamat dan masih bernyawa keesokan hari. Khusus Aomine, dia berlagak ala ksatria dalam baju besi di komentar. Komentar itu langsung dibalas dengan banjiran emot tawa dari Takao.

Kise melirik Akashi yang masih aktif mengetik. Dia jadi ikut berpikir, apa nama couple yang cocok untuknya dan Akashi selain nama yang sudah diberi Momoi. Lalu, entah darimana, sepertinya sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Seicchi, kalau kita jadi seperti kuda-laut bakal keren," si pirang itu langsung berubah posisi duduk. Dia menatap Akashi dengan anggukan tegas dan mata berbinar. Satu jempol terangkat menyatakan kesungguhan.

Dua manik merah Akashi terarah pada si pirang yang hanya berjarak satu jengkal dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kuda-laut?" Sebelah alis terangkat ketika nama hewan laut itu terucap olehnya. Kise mengangguk makin yakin, lengkap dengan cengiran jenaka. "Kenapa?"

Si pirang itu terkikik, kembali menjadikan paha Akashi sebagai bantal begitu perhatian si kepala merah kembali tertuju padanya. Manik topaz itu mengkilap. "Karena keren! Kalau nama couple kita _seahorse-couple,_ bagaimana?"

Kening Akashi sekilas mengkerut, mengingat makna simbolik dari hewan laut yang cukup dilindungi karena eksistansinya yang hampir punah karena eksploitasi. Pria itu bergumam pelan, mengumpulkan semua pengetahuan yang ia milik mengenai simbolisasi dan melirik pada si pirang yang setia dengan senyumnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia tersenyum kecil. _Seahorse-couple_ tidak terdengar buruk kalau berdasarkan makna. Kuda-laut sendiri punya makna ' _content to be who you are'_ , keberterimaan diri. Makna yang juga setara bahwa bagaimanapun mereka, itu adalah mereka dan mereka bahagia dengan keseluruhan itu. Kuda laut yang menggambarkan ketenangan dan kelenturan untuk mengikuti arus, tidak buruk sama sekali. Terlebih karena kuda laut adalah hewan mistik yang cukup sakral di masa Yunani kuno dan di antara para _alchemist_.

"Hm, tidak jelek," Akashi memposisikan beberepa helai yang menutupi senyum si pirang ke belakang telinga. Dia memperhatikan si pirang dengan senyum kecil yang nyaris tidak terlihat. "Ada alasan khusus kau mau menggunakan nama itu?"

Si pirang itu masih nyengir, dia meletakkan ponsel yang sejak tadi ada dalam genggaman ke atas tatami. Ruang besar yang dikhususkan dengan gaya jepang itu dilapisi tatami yang nyaman tersentuh kulit. Kise memeluk tangan Akashi ke dada-nya lalu tertawa renyah.

"Uhm… hehehe soalnya," suara yang keluar dari bibir Kise terdengar ringan seperti biasa, renyah dan riang, bersemangat. Warna yang senada dengan kerling mata yang melihat ke arahnya. "Kuda laut itu keren dan berbeda dengan hewan yang lain."

Akashi hanya mentap Kise dengan menikan sebelah alis, menanti kelanjutan dari penjelasan tadi dengan raut wajah yang tertata dan terwarna senyum di sudut bibirnya. Punya prediksi pada kelanjutan ucapan si pirang yang masih menunjukan cengiran di bibir.

"Kalau kuda laut, yang hamil yang jantan."

 _Tunggu –apa?_

Akashi berkedip sekali. Dia menatap Kise dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan dahi mengkerut makin dalam.

"Jadi nanti yang hamil Seicchi hehe."

Pria bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuuro itu mendecih dan langsung mengapit hidung mancung si pirang di antara jari telunjuk dan jempol sampai si pemilik hidung terenggap dan memohon ampun tidak jelas.

"Mulai hari ini, masukan kuda laut sebagai hewan yang kubenci. Dan kau dihukum, Ryouta."

Kise tidak pernah menyebut soal kuda-laut lagi sejak itu.

* * *

a/n: I supposed to work on my assignments istg. Terinspirasi dari chat sama pasangan rp, thanks for your (tbh, quite annoying) idea of us -.- you don't read this but I (sill) entirely disagree to your idea. Thank you for reading for all the readers o/


End file.
